


【翻譯】Full Hollow 全凹式

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Head Shaving, M/M, Straight Razors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 一次伊格西見到梅林拿著直式剃刀(straight razor)剃頭時，他都會發現自己沉迷於他的雙手。左手手指不斷地在頭顱上移動，拉平表皮，或是搓磨著必須再刮過一次的那點。右手以對待熟悉工具的方式輕鬆地持著剃刀。梅林很少會用到鏡子，相反的他會閉上眼睛，用觸摸描繪他頭顱的輪廓。那雙永不疲倦地保護著金士曼與它的騎士們的手在現在以相同的沉穩確定，控制著刀片貼在自己頭顱薄薄的表皮上移動。在伊格西的注視中梅林放下他的手清洗刀片。這一次在梅林看向鏡子時，他逮住了伊格西的雙眼，而被抓到猛盯對方不放的伊格西無法控制自己臉上升起淡淡紅暈。——點文：梅林在剃什麼時伊格西讓他分心。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122623) by [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon). 



> 譯註：Full Hollow是刀型  
>   
>   
> [詳細](http://thetebbys.com/%E6%96%87%E7%AB%A0/%E5%89%83%E5%88%80%E6%8C%91%E9%81%B8%E7%A7%98%E8%A8%A3%E8%88%87%E6%8E%A1%E8%B3%BC%E6%8C%87%E5%8D%97)

伊格西知道梅林有注意到站在門邊的自己，但在伊格西斜倚上門框時兩人無視彼此。角落的燈亮著，但梅林拉開了窗簾與窗戶讓清晨的陽光與夏天的微風洩流進來。他看著梅林瞄了鏡子一眼後將雙眼閉上，讓雙手接下來的動作全交付給感覺。

每一次伊格西見到梅林拿著直式剃刀(straight razor)剃頭時，他都會發現自己沉迷於他的雙手。左手手指不斷地在頭顱上移動，拉平表皮，或是搓磨著必須再刮過一次的那點。右手以對待熟悉工具的方式輕鬆地持著剃刀。

梅林很少會用到鏡子，相反的他會閉上眼睛，用觸摸描繪他頭顱的輪廓。那雙永不疲倦地保護著金士曼與它的騎士們的手在現在以相同的沉穩確定，控制著刀片貼在自己頭顱薄薄的表皮上移動。在伊格西的注視中梅林放下他的手清洗刀片。這一次在梅林看向鏡子時，他逮住了伊格西的雙眼，而被抓到猛盯對方不放的伊格西無法控制自己臉上升起淡淡紅暈。

「你好啊，小子。你起的真早。」梅林放下剃刀，向前斜靠在水槽上。伊格西試著將目光專注於鏡子裡的梅林，但很快的意識到自己的視線已下滑到梅林背部肌膚，隨著肌肉的收縮起伏與開闔的肩胛骨一同移動。

伊格西聳聳肩，低頭盯著自己赤裸的雙腳。「太孤單了，沒辦法睡回去。」他在空盪盪的床中間醒來，陪伴他的只有柔軟的枕頭堆與冰冷的床單，將進行早晨例行公事的梅林引誘回床上的念頭就這麼冒了出來。但那些主意在看見梅林的瞬間全部消散。

在梅林轉過身將下臀靠坐在水槽邊緣時伊格西保持目光低垂。他的睡褲掛得低低的，低到伊格西能看見胯部的V字從鬆緊帶邊緣延伸而出，那讓伊格西重重地吞嚥了一下。他能感覺得自己的耳尖在沉默中轉成紅色，注意到梅林正盯著他剛起床還沒梳過的亂糟糟頭髮、穿舊的內褲，和露出的每一吋肌膚。

有那麼一段時間兩人動也不動，直到梅林伸手向後抓起一條毛巾。「我想我能幫你解決那個問題，如果你願意讓我幫忙的話。」他說，同時將頭頂上殘存的泡沫擦去。

「但你還沒弄完。」伊格西抬起頭看向把毛巾扔進洗衣籃，向前往他踏近一大步的梅林。他伸手環住伊格西的腰，臉頰壓著伊格西的頭髮靠在伊格西太陽穴上，伊格西融化在他的觸碰裡。

「第二遍可以晚點。再說了，你繼續那樣一直盯著我看，我有很大機會割傷我自己。」梅林推著伊格西的髖部，兩人很快地退出浴室門。當伊格西的膝蓋一碰到床時他推拉著讓他們倆一起一起糾纏倒進枕頭裡。梅林的鼻子刷過他耳下敏感的那點時伊格西咯咯笑著，思考自己能讓梅林花上多久時間才回去完成他的例行公事。

 

 


End file.
